


Blurred Mojito

by Alpanu



Series: Lee Pace x Katrien series [2]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, And kinky, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Female Character, POV First Person, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ffm, lee pace is hot, sex with feelings, toilet stall sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrien and Sue are drinking together while they are waiting for Lee to arrive. Lee comes up with his own concept of fun. (Public) Sexy times ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Mojito

“I am really sorry!” Katrien apologised to me for hundredth time that evening. “I should have picked him up but I…”

I dismissed her apology with a wave of my hand. “He is a rich boy, he can afford a taxi.”

“That is not what I meant. I made a promise and now I am not able to fulfil it.”

I glared at her. “Yes, you betrayed our trust and we are not going to trust you again, ever!” I spat at her sarcastically. “Do you really think we both are looking at it this way? You have had a rough day today. Nobody was expecting you to drive to the airport and back in this mental condition you have.”

She shrugged and emptied her glass. Mojito was the only drink on today’s menu. I was not planning to let her drink anything stronger.

“You almost got hit by a car only yesterday. I do not need you to have a car accident again.” I waved at the bartender to ask for another round of our drinks.

“I know you are worried about your boyfriend’s wellbeing.”

“Lee’s wellbeing is not the only one I am concerned about. There is some Katrien I am concerned about too.”

“You have to arrange our meeting then. I would like to know her.” Katrien teased unintentionally. It was her usual reaction when someone was talking nice about her.

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. That asshole of a teacher did a good job with her today. Getting her results ended with a complete disaster. Really, who would say about a man - who was supposed to help the students with their studies - that he would throw you in a face that you are dumb and you will never make it through first year? I would kick him between his legs for that. Seriously. I did that once to my ex-boyfriend. He was not ex that day. I was mad at that jerk. Playing nice for one half of a year only for throwing his shit upon my dear friend because of no reason at all?  Kat had more than enough problems herself. She needed a support, not destroying her wits completely. She was so down today, that poor thing. I wished I could comfort her somehow but it was easier to say than to do. Eventually I dragged her into this pub where we were stuffing ourselves with mojitos for a couple of hours now. I knew alcohol will not solve anything but I needed her to get into somehow better mood.

Not that the mojitos were helping. She was even more down because she promised to me and Lee that she will pick him up from the airport. He was returning back after couple of months of shooting his last movie from America. I missed him terribly; the skype and phone calls could never do comparing to having him really with me; but I could not let her to drive that far. I would do it myself, but there were my new meds that were playing with my focus badly.

Katrien took the refilled glass and took a long gulp before she turned to me again. “I am really, really sorry.”

I sighed again. “What for this time?”

She shrugged. “He could have been here already, were I not that stupid. I know how much you miss him.”

I rolled my eyes. “Really? This song again? I told you that I am not angry with you. I am mad at that guy. He should have never spoken to you like that.”

She shrugged. “He told the truth. I am too stupid to finish that school. I should look for a job instead.”

“You are not stupid. The university is simply not for everyone. The test results are not showing the quality of you as a person. So you cannot put into your head book full of some nonsense. Who cares? The bread will not be cheaper because of it.” I took a sip of my mojito, a virgin one for that matter. New meds, remember?

She scoffed.

“I am serious, Kat. You are not stupid. You know who Galileo was, do you not?”

She chuckled.

“I told you about the majority of answers I got to that question. Do you remember some of them?” I chuckled too. “A sailor that said: And yet it moves!”

“It is starting to move.” Katrien muttered and I considered the virgin mojito for the next round for her to be appropriate.

“Are you alright?”

“I was better.” She sighed. “I really do not know what to do now. I have no strength to go back there.”

I understood what she was feeling. A zero support from her family took its toll. She was so lonely and even now, when I decided to take her away from all that negativity, she was not doing any great progress. It was hard to defeat something that was growing inside her for so long.

“I cannot tell you what you should do but I can tell you couple of things. Forget about what that moron said. He obviously has issues with himself and he wants to give advices to you? Nonsense. You are not studying for him or for anyone else for that matter. You are studying for yourself and yourself only. Do you think you should quit? Do it. Do you think you should continue? Do it. But do it because it is your decision, not because some random over-important jerk took the liberty of judging you. You are an adult woman who is fully responsible for what she is doing anyway.”

“What would you do in my stead?”

I had to think about it for a moment. “You know I am a fighter. I am not giving up that easily.”

“I know.”

I played with my glass for another while. “Leaving is the easier way but it does not mean any less trouble. In this modern society, living without any degree is a social suicide. But to study only because you are afraid of not getting a job or a good job in the future is pure nonsense. And, as I have said many times before, some letters before your name does not tell anything about who you are within.”

A general stirring around us tore us from our thoughts. It could mean only one thing, my boyfriend arrived finally. We both turned around to see the poor boy standing in a circle of fangirls, signing anything they were pressing into his hands. He looked so tired, my gentle giant. He must have had almost no sleep in the last 24 hours. I waved at him to get his attention and he, seeing me, smiled in relief. It was about the time to free him from his fans.

I nodded at the security guy to get some help and he joined me whilst I was making my way to Lee. My poor boy, he had lost some weight since I saw him last time. My heart fluttered as I saw him trying to get to me.

“Hi honey!” I greeted him before he embraced me tightly. Flashes blinded us for a while but neither of us minded them. We were together, finally. There was nothing more important than that. Well, almost.

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. “You look tired, babe.”

“You look tired too, my big bear.” I teased him. He gave me a warningful glare but I ignored that. “How was your flight?”

“Boring, never ending… As usual. What happened here?”

I sighed and took him by his hand. By the time we reached Katrien sitting at the bar I told him in short what happened. I told him something before he boarded but then I have had not enough information either.

Speaking of her, she tried to smile at him, but her eyes were empty. I was really worried about her this time. Shit happened and she was a troublemaker, always in some problems, but this was too much for both of us. Luckily my sweet Lee came in time to lighten our moods.

He kissed her cheek as a greeting and gave her a warm smile. “You are enjoying yourselves already.” He pointed at the glasses.

“She does.” I corrected him. “I am on virgin version today.”

Kat chuckled slightly. That was a good sign.

“How ridiculous!” Lee teased me and took a sip from my glass to find out if I am telling the truth. Clearly satisfied, he put the glass back in front of me. “Good girl.” He teased me again.

“Me? Good? Never!” I laughed. “We both know who the good girl is.”

“Why are you looking at me?” Katrien asked, confused.

Lee turned to her. “You are not the one who played tricks on both of us.”

Katrien blushed when she recalled the Scotch affair that was sort of my doing. We have never spoken about it but I have to admit that I enjoyed the aftermath very much.

Lee smiled and continued as if he had said nothing. “So, my dear girls, are we going to stay here or are we going to have some fun?”

I looked at him questioningly but he was focused on Katrien.

“What do you mean?” She asked him, still somehow confused.

He checked my expression before his own turned to a grin. “I would love to dance. Is there some disco club we could go to?”

A dance? Lee was never dancing! He was always saying he is too tall to dance!

Katrien shook her head. “I have really no idea. You know, I am not the most social person.”

“True that.” He was still grinning. “I shall ask someone else then.”

In a mere second, he was gone. Katrien glared at me but this time I was the innocent one. I shook my head and finished my mojito. So did she.

“That was some unexpected turn.” I remarked, preparing myself mentally for the number on the bill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eventually we left the pub and moved to some disco club Lee’s fangirls suggested. It was overpopulated and the air was thick with various fragrances and sweat and alcohol. Terrible place to go to, but because of so many people here, Lee was finally anonymous.

Speaking of him, he insisted to pay our bill in the pub and we had a little fight about it. Eventually I resigned and let him pay. I knew he would find a way how to give me the money I had to spend back. That is how he was; always a sunshine, always a gentleman and I loved that about him. I was a shit of a girlfriend after all. He had no reason to be that nice to me, but he was.

Katrien left for rest rooms only a second after we found a suitable booth for us; not far from the bar yet not too loud either. Lee used the opportunity and embraced me with both of his large hands, smiling at me.

“I missed you!” He shouted into my ear and I kissed him instead of answering. We could speak our sentiment later back in our apartment. I needed his mouth on me. I moved on his lap and circled his strong neck with my arms before I kissed him deeper and more teasingly. He moaned into my mouth and I nudged over his groin to feel him more. I entwined my fingers with his greasy hair; no doubt the flight has taken its toll. He would need a long shower back in our apartment. Now, I was just enjoying his manly musk. And it was incredibly arousing fragrance, at least for me. I would not mind him all sweaty, especially on top of me.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, shouting to my ear again.

“Nothing!” I shouted back.

“You are grinning!”

Well, of course I was grinning. I was already imagining him velvety hard within me. Maybe I will not let him to be on top. Maybe I will claim that spot for myself and give the boy a nice ride to heaven. I could turn my back to him so he would be teased by not watching my expression. That usually drives him so nicely mad…

“What position?” He shouted again. That man knew me too well.

“A reverse cowgirl!” I answered. His smirk was all the approval I needed. I felt him getting harder under me too and by all the existing and non-existing gods I soaked my panties, feeling it. My naughty brain told me how good choice I made with my current clothing. A skirt can be lifted slightly, my underwear pushed to the side…

Lee kissed my neck gently and I lost my train of thoughts. My body moved on its own, fuelled by the lust the man was awakening in me. Before I knew that, I was opening his jeans, stroking him discretely through his boxer briefs. My skirt covered the naughty touches from the plain sight and the blasting music drowned any possible sound escaping mine or his mouth.

Lee approved my attention by groping my buttocks, pressing me even harder to him. “So horny!” He shouted to my ear, nudging himself against me. Yes, I was soaked. Yes, I was not ashamed by that fact. I would have him there and then.

“I am back!” Katrien shouted to my other ear.

I turned my head to her, hotness already ascending to my cheeks. “Sorry, Kat! We should have waited with this till home!”

I am not sure how much she heard because she already slumped to her spot. Anyway she knew me well to know what I told even without actually hearing me. The dismissive waving of her hand was a hint too.

Meanwhile, my famous boyfriend was stroking my back soothingly. He was horny too, considering we have not seen each other for some time… I turned to him then, kissing him rather chastely.

“We should control ourselves!” I shouted to his ear, his beard scratching my sweaty skin. It was hot there, remember?

“Too late for that.” Lee shouted back. His voice was lower than usual and I felt Goosebumps to appear on my skin. It was one of his greatest weapons, his low voice and a deep stare he was paying me at the same time. He nudged himself under me and my wetness soaked through his boxers. I tried to hide my blush but he was still grinning, slowly moving under me. One of his giant hands slid under my skirt, probing the linen of my underwear. I wore nothing special, just the old-school cotton panties with no lace or teasingly uncovered cheeks down there. Comfort above all; the sexy lingerie was to be worn at home and Lee knew it.

He kissed me deeply again and, as I was expecting, he discreetly nudged my underwear to the side, finding me all prepared for him. He let me see his grin before he claimed my mouth again, sliding his tongue deep into my cave. I almost melted when he used his tongue on my mouth just the way he used to tease me down there. I suppressed a moan.

“I will go and get the drinks!” Katrien shouted from behind me. True that, the waiter was not coming our way that soon, considering how occupied he was. “Virgin?” She asked me and I nodded. Lee ordered Scotch and pressed some money into her hand.

The moment she was gone he pressed me to his broad chest, kissing me hungrily. I had to stop him to take a deep breath, but he claimed me again, even more hungrily this time. “Do you think some more action would be too inappropriate?” He asked, letting me know exactly what he meant. I moaned aloud, allowing him to push his boxers down enough to free himself. I bit at my lower lip in anticipation whilst he stroked himself couple of times, my skirt covering him from the plain sight.

“We are insane!” I chuckled, not knowing if he had heard me.

He pressed at my entrance, partially wet from my leaking juices. Holding my gaze he slid into me in one fast movement. He did not give me a chance to adjust to his size before he started to pump his shaft deep within me. I had to bite at his shoulder tightly to prevent myself from screaming. I was sure the crowd would hear that.

I knew I would not last long as I had spared myself for him all the time he had been gone. Not that he would forbid me to touch myself, I just was too busy and, to be honest, the self-satisfaction could not compare to him. No wonder I was on the edge of the abyss before Katrien had the chance to come back with our drinks.

“Fuck!” I moaned into his ear. “I missed this so much!”

Lee chuckled and the rumbling hit my core, almost pulling the trigger. I clenched around him and he, sensing my incoming peak, slowed his motions. I groaned in frustration; it had been far too long to be kept away from this desired cherry. And how was he able to hold himself back?

The answer came with three glasses, one of them bearing Lee’s scotch and two of them filled with mojito. Katrien slumped back to her seat, pretending to not notice what Lee and I were doing at that moment. “Fucking crowd!” She cursed.

“We are a crowd!” Lee teased me loud enough for Katrien to hear. I chuckled, but she took her verbal revenge anyway, sending Lee to some uncertain places and body parts. Then, she emptied his glass.

“Hey! That was mine!” Lee scolded her.

“Ya, it _was_.” She retorted. “Do you want me to bring another?” She was already standing up. “Just tell me how much time you need.”

Lee chuckled and shook his head. “You are not leaving, darling.” Grasping her hand he dragged her back to our booth, seating her next to him - far closer than was her previous place. Using her surprised grimace with her mouth slightly ajar, he kissed her deeply.

I bit my lip. Perhaps it was only me, but seeing Lee kissing another girl aroused me. Especially when he nudged his hips and his shaft stroked some of my sensitive places. We were so wicked sometimes… I should have been startled as to where my sweet, cuddly bear went, but I was not. Everyone has their dark secrets after all.

Lee deepened his kiss and I moaned. He knew _exactly_ how to push all of my buttons and he was using it shamelessly against me. Luckily for me, he was paying more attention to our dear friend and his grip around my waist loosened, so I was finally able to ride him again. Slowly and deliberately, squeezing his length with my inner muscles, I moaned his name into the collar of his shirt. I was close… so close…

Katrien moaned loud enough for me to hear and that caught my attention. What was…?

Oh my …

Lee opened her jeans and pushed his long fingers into her underwear. He was clearly stroking her and kissing her deeply at the same time; that was multitasking at its finest. I _knew_ what he was able to do with these impossibly long fingers. I had it first-hand often, so to speak. I clenched around him again, barely holding myself before falling down the cliff.

“C-close!” I moaned into his ear, not knowing if he could hear me. The answer must have been yes, because he grinned mischievously and stopped me again.

I whined with frustration. That was the second time he did not allow me to finish. I swear…

Before I had the chance to finish my thought about some improvised revenge back at home, Lee turned to me and kissed me all tongue and gently bites, leaving the bitterness of scotch Katrien had gulped before on my tongue. I clenched around him so hard it must have hurt him. Then, he kissed the spot under my ear and, whispering in his impossibly low and arousing tone, he asked me to kiss my friend.

I obeyed immediately. It was not new after all; we shared much – too much perhaps – and nobody minded that. I kissed Katrien softly and my big bear grunted, bucking his hips up into me. Men were visual after all… and this one was certainly a man; big, gentle and horny.

I kissed my friend again, more deeply this time. She moaned; it must have been Lee’s fingers down there that made her vocal; and the boy resumed his pace within me, dragging me to my peak with a light speed. He was close too, according to his swiftness and shallow strokes. We were about to burst together and fall down very, very hard. Just before I came all over him, he kissed me deeply, effectively muffling any sound I could have made. It took him a mere one second more to reach his peak, releasing his seed deep within me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stars were dancing across my closed eyelids for a long time. The loud music and chattering around me buzzed in my ears as cacophonic waves, muffled by my high state. I barely felt my body but I assumed it was somewhere there, in the utter state of ecstasy. Lee’s body under me was so nicely warm and sweaty and his member softened already. I was not able to move on my own will, so I simply followed his torso as he slumped back to the booth.

I must admit – this was the first time we have had public sex. _And it was not bad at all!_ Then I remembered poor Katrien, probably horny as heck now, who was sitting next to us, unsatisfied. I will make it up for her somehow… Apple roses perhaps?

Lee’s gentle kiss woke me up from my hazy state. He was again the sweet cuddly bear, stroking my back just because he could. Though, his kiss did not last long. He turned to my dear friend and kissed her too. He was still holding her, but he withdrew his hand from her underwear.

I kissed his cheek and pushed myself up a bit to free him from my body. I tucked him back into his briefs as well, not paying that much attention to the mess I left on him. His pants will cover that up, leaving his modesty perfectly intact. Only then I returned to my seat, trying to catch my breath. Emptying my virgin mojito glass, I took my time to realise what just happened. Meanwhile, my boyfriend continued to tease my dear friend with his mouth and hands all over her. Only after Katrien meowled I turned to them, checking if everything was alright. Lee was already paying her as much attention as possible at public place. Too bad she was not wearing the skirt like I did. She would be able to…

Lee stood up suddenly and, grabbing Katrien’s hand, he headed towards the rest rooms. Yes, it was definite, he was up to something. I followed them with my sight as long as possible; that is, until they disappeared behind the corner. I sighed heavily then. I should probably go too, to clean my lower parts at least. Thank gods he did not touch my clit; otherwise I would come hard all over him and _that_ we would not conceal that easily. Yes, I was a squirter and yes, Lee loved it. But in public? No.

I grabbed my purse absentmindedly and followed them to the Ladies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once there, I discovered a rather empty space. Lee and Katrien were nowhere on the plain sight, but, considering the time I needed to walk there on my wobbly legs, they probably were in the right places already, doing number one or two or whatever they needed to do there. Though, considering the sounds I heard, it was neither of the usual stuff one does in a toilet stall.

But the voice I heard did not belong to either of my friends. Of course, I could have been mistaken because the walls there could have played with the sounds easily. Nevertheless, I was almost sure it was not Katrien’s moaning I heard. No, that voice belonged to someone else and I was not that eager to find out who I was hearing.

I managed to clean myself really fast. It was easy when there were no distracting hands I had to fight usually. On the other hand, it took me too much time to not hear _everything_ from that one stall. His name was Tom and he was apparently a very well-endowed porn star. Her name was apparently Stephanie or Stephie; Tom’s moans were not that audible and therefore more difficult to understand, especially for a person that was really trying to _not_ listen. Either way, they were having great fun there.

I bit at my lower lip, imagining myself and Lee in such a situation. It was very tempting to be honest; too tempting to be dismissed that easily; so I already searched for the proper words of such a proposal… when I suddenly heard his smooth low tone, coming from the next stall! I bit my lower lip again, blushing like a schoolgirl. I stopped the water, dried my face and hands and, looking around to be sure nobody else was coming, I snuck into the free stall, locking the door after me. I hung my purse on the hook and climbed onto the toilet seat I closed before. Tiptoeing there, I peeked over the wall.

Wrong stall, but hey! There was only one chance to see _that_ Tom in action, right? I will never watch Avengers with such a neutral expression again… Neither can I watch the new X-Men movies, but this is a story for another time. Anyway, I knew now that Tom was just a star, not a porn star. Well, considering his tool and technique, he could have been…

I moved to the opposite wall and tiptoed there, finding the right stall finally. I held my breath to suppress any moans I could release. Katrien was leaning over the toilet so her back was facing me. Lee was standing behind her. Both their trousers and underwear were pooling around their ankles. With one hand, Lee was preparing Kat for his girth and with the other, he was slowly stroking himself. He was breathing heavily but so was I, trying to hide it as much as I could. Lee was so tall that my head was almost levelled with his. One glance up and my voyeur position would be revealed.

Luckily for me, he was fully focused on the upcoming coitus. He withdrew his fingers from Katrien and coated his sword with her juices. Then, he pressed against her opening, eliciting a moan from them both . I bit my lip hardly when he eased into her with his thick ramming head. He gave her enough time to adjust to his size, moving slowly in and out, thrusting deeper each time. My heart fluttered when I saw how careful he was with her. He was not rushing anything, he enjoyed every inch he filled and he made her know it. That was probably what I loved the most during our lovemaking. He was always like that, no matter if we were having a quickie or slow and passionate sex; he always let me know how much he enjoyed my affections, my entire body and soul.

He took his time to fill her entirely. By that time, I was dripping wet again and my lower lip was chewed to pieces. I was considering pleasuring myself then and there, yet I knew better; I would make too much noise even though that other couple in the next stall were already rushing for their finish; the crescendo of their voices fulfilling the room.

Lee too was picking up his pace, using long deliberate strokes to make a mess of my dear friend. Once fully in, he circled his hips a bit and only then he withdrew almost entirely, his member glistening brightly from the artificial lights. Then he eased into her again, repeating the circling motions almost methodically. His large hands were holding Katrien’s hips firmly but not bruising her milky skin; he was leaving that solely for me. He used them to increase the intensity of his thrusts before he slid one hand to her front, resuming his teasing motions on her sensitive bud.

I heard his muffled curses and I could only guess why he was so audible. Perhaps Katrien clenched around him – I certainly would. Or the couple next stall was arousing him as well… I would not be surprised. We were watching movies for adults together quite often… to butter things up. Whatever reason he had, his low grunts and silent curses almost made me fall down from my stalking position. I slumped onto the closed toilet and exhaled heavily. I would need another round soon.

Tom and Stephie finished shortly after. It was practically impossible not to hear their screams and groans when they peaked together. Lee and Katrien on the other side of my stall were getting louder too. They seemingly changed their position as their shadow on the floor changed its shape. Their voices were flooding to me from their different positions too. My legs were still too wobbly to tiptoe again so I only imagined what they were doing.

“Ride me!” Lee’s voice filled my ears and I had to fight a moan. Now I _knew_ what they were doing…

The other toilet stall had released its occupants already. From the flowing water and rustling of clothes I deduced that they were cleaning themselves and/or were making themselves presentable. I had to chuckle under my breath. I would have to tell my darlings later about what I saw…

Speaking of them, they were getting at it pretty fast. I could hear wet, salacious sounds as their sweaty skin slapped against each other. Katrien was moaning his name and Lee was grunting too low to understand his words. Nevertheless, the hair on my neck was standing and I was leaking through my underwear. I decided to discard it and then, after I pushed it into my purse, I succumbed to temptation. Lee’s seed was slowly leaking down my inner thigh when I started to touch myself. I smeared it over my sex, trying to mimic Lee’s circling movements. My bud was still too tender so I missed that area deliberately; otherwise I would finish myself before I had the chance to properly touch myself. The other hand snuck to my opening, teasing it simultaneously with the fucking duo.

I imagined the smirk of my big bear which he usually wore when he was teasing me with his impossibly long fingers. And his tongue. In this order. I moaned.

I did not care if it was too loud or not, I simply could not hold it any longer. My fingers slipped inside, taking proper care of my still unsatisfied needs. I was prepared to finish myself there yet I hesitated. I was able to wait for him for weeks so what would be the use of spoiling it now? I slowed my tempo, enjoying myself as much as possible yet not bringing myself over the cliff. It was not an easy task as my boy was a mere feet or two away from my current position, making all these salacious sounds; grunts, curses, wet slaps of his heavy sack against my friend’s nether regions. The feeling was almost overwhelming and I regretted that I was not watching them directly. But… pleasuring myself whilst I tiptoe on the toilet seat was not an option at that moment; I was not a gymnast after all.

Lee’s grunts grew louder and I reconsidered my decision once again. Eventually I let go of my folds and tiptoed on the toilet seat again to watch the dirty duo. Lee was sitting on the closed toilet and his pants were pushed down to his ankles, his shirt opened partly. Katrien was not facing him; her back was; and her jeans were down to her ankles too. Her bum was bouncing up and down as she was riding Lee’s member. He was helping her with his giant hands around her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. Katrien was supporting herself with one hand pressed to the door in front of her, the other one was on Lee’s knee. Both of them were close, I could tell from the sounds they made. Lee’s movements soon became erratic and, just before he finished, he looked up and his eyes met mine. I was not sure, whose name was on his lips when he erupted and filled my dear friend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cold water was not helping my blushing cheeks. I tried to wash away everything I just did, from the public sex with my boyfriend to the voyeurism, but nothing was helping. I was sure that Lee was not mad at me, but quite the opposite… yet I was not that sure about Katrien. She was blushing too, rubbing her face with cold water erratically just like I was. Lee was chuckling under his breath and was enjoying our mutual embarrassment. Eventually, he spanked me playfully and helped me to stand straight.

“Are you girls satisfied finally or shall we continue at home?” He teased us mercilessly. We both gave him the same silent answer; we blushed even more.

“We can talk about that in the taxi.” Lee suggested.

Katrien straightened herself. “Home?”

“Home.” I nodded. “We all are in need of a proper bed.”

“And bath.” Katrien added before the naughty boy had the chance to find any double meaning in my suggestion.

Together, we headed out of the Ladies and back to our booth to take our stuff. Lee called a taxi for us and generously paid the bill again. By the time we left, there were only several people staying; one couple making out directly on the dancefloor, the rest of them drinking or already sleeping on the chairs and tables.

The fresh air helped to clean my head. I snuggled Lee’s broad chest and he, being a gentleman again, held Katrien close too, to shield her from the cold night air.

“Guys,” I started as I watched the lights of a solitary yellow car approaching, “Do you know who else was causing mischief in the next stall?”

Two pairs of sleepy eyes turned to me.

“Tom Hiddleston!”

 


End file.
